


Los ojos del Trauco

by PajaritodeAgua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chiloé, Fantasia, Mitología - Freeform, Tragédia, amigos con derechos, engaño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajaritodeAgua/pseuds/PajaritodeAgua
Summary: Víctor engañó a los ojos del Trauco y desde ese momento, nadie quisiera correr con su suerte.Imagen de portada por: Trébol_queen





	Los ojos del Trauco

  
  


Desde que sus ojos se posaron en aquella hermosa criatura extranjera no había podido quitársela de la cabeza. Se había obsesionado como con ninguna otra de las mujeres que había poseído, y es que no podía concebir que tal belleza fuera humana: su piel nívea, sus brillantes ojos azul cielo, sus delgados labios color durazno y su larga cabellera plateada no hacían más que recordarle el maravilloso brillo de la luna, y de no ser porque esta seguía iluminando el cielo nocturno habría pensado que esa belleza foránea no era nadie más que su encarnación.   
  
« Si la luna bajara del cielo seguramente tendría esa apariencia », pensó.

La vio por primera vez en los humedales de Castro mientras observaba con entusiasmo maravillado a los elegantes flamencos que caminaban a paso lento, indiferentes a los turistas que los fotografiaban. El rostro de aquella hija de la luna lucía iluminado por una sonrisa acorazonada que hizo latir no precisamente su corazón solitario, sino un músculo diferente que se encontraba entre sus piernas, su cuerpo entero era navegado por su fiel compañera la lujuria. 

Desde aquel sublime día habían pasado tres noches y él se encargó de seguir cada uno de los pasos de la turista extranjera, la observó atentamente, oculto en las copas de los árboles y protegido por sus impenetrables aliadas, las sombras. 

La sonrisa lasciva, que no abandonaba sus labios, denotaba sus intenciones: esa mujer sería suya.

  
  


*

  
  


Después de un día entero de cabalgata por el Parque Nacional de Chiloé, Víctor y Christophe entraron a paso lento al hostal ubicado a las afueras de Castro en el que se estaban hospedando. Se encontraban exhaustos, hambrientos y con las botas llenas de barro. Una lluvia suave e insistente los había acompañado durante todo el recorrido.

—Tengo frío, hambre y sueño —dijo Christophe—. No sé qué necesidad atender primero.

—Voto por un baño caliente, mi pelo está estropeado —respondió Víctor mirando con tristeza las puntas mojadas y sucias de su largo cabello, que había adquirido un feo aspecto opaco y grisáceo.

Después de saludar a la joven que atendía la recepción, subieron la escalera de madera que los llevaba hasta sus habitaciones. Se despidieron tras acordar verse cuarenta minutos después. Luego desaparecieron tras las puertas de madera. 

Víctor se dio un baño de tina, puso aceites aromáticos al agua y se relajó mientras lavaba su cabello con cuidado. Se sentía afortunado de ser tan precavido y siempre llevar consigo sus caros productos para el cuidado personal: Chiloé era maravilloso, pero nunca antes había estado en condiciones tan poco saludables para su delgado cabello y su delicada piel. Era un ser citadino, sin duda, aunque reconocía que incluso caminar en el barro era agradable en un lugar tan precioso y único como ese. 

—En este lugar hay magia —concluyó.

  
  


*

  
  


Una hora después, Víctor bajaba las escaleras con el cabello trenzado y una sonrisa relajada, plácida, al sentirse limpio y con ropa cómoda: unas calzas ajustadas junto a un largo y cálido suéter de lana de oveja que compró días atrás en la galería artesanal de Quepuca, ubicada en Ancud. 

Chris lo miró desde la recepción arrugando el entrecejo.

—¡Llevo veinte minutos esperándote!

—Lo siento, el baño estaba delicioso y me costó salir de allí —respondió Víctor—, pero ahora muero de hambre.

—Vamos al comedor, mi estómago está vacío.

Poco tiempo después, ambos estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa de madera, agradecidos por las sopaipillas, el pan amasado y el pebre que tenían para picar mientras esperaban su cena con el ánimo renovado. Víctor reía al recordar un momento en el que Chris casi cae del caballo por querer grabar el paisaje y soltar las riendas del animal. Antes de dejar de reir, sintió un tirón en su trenza, giró la cabeza y se encontró con una pequeña niña de no más de cinco años que miraba con gesto de asombro su largo cabello.

—Hola —saludó Víctor, quien aprendió español en su estadía en Barcelona, durante un intercambio académico en el que conoció estudiantes de diversos lugares del mundo, incluido Chris, que ahora era su mejor amigo y el artífice de estas vacaciones al sur del mundo.

—Tienes pelo de luna —dijo la niña con sus grandes ojos negros clavados en Víctor. 

Diez minutos más tarde, la niña estaba sentada en sus piernas, mientras él y Chris miraban a su alrededor, esperando que sus padres estuvieran cerca.

—Soy hija del Trauco —les dijo la niña cuando le preguntaron por sus padres— y mi mamá tiene mucho trabajo. 

—¿El Trauco? —preguntó Víctor sin saber a quién se refería.

—Sí —respondió ella como si eso lo explicara todo. 

—Disculpe —llamó Chris a una chica que atendía en otra de las mesas—, ¿conoce a los padres de esta niña?

—La madre trabaja en la cocina y su padre… —el rostro de la muchacha se ensombreció—, es que ella es hija del Trauco por eso su mamá tiene que traerla, no hay nadie más que la cuide. 

—¿Y quién es el Trauco? —cuestionó Víctor sin entender lo que la muchacha quería decir.

—El Trauco es una criatura que vive en los bosques de Chiloé y que secuestra mujeres jóvenes para embarazarlas. 

—¿Un pervertido? —preguntó Chris levantando una ceja.

—Pero no como los otros —aclaró un poco ofendida por su ignorancia—. Él es hijo de Caicai-vilú, la serpiente marina que domina el océano. Pero es un ser horrible, es hijo de su rabia porque no agradecemos lo que el mar nos da.

—Wow… eso es amazing. 

—El Trauco es peligroso —advirtió la muchacha—, tiene mucha fuerza y usa magia. Hace que las mujeres sueñen cosas cochinas, se les aparece como si fuera guapo y las hechiza para que se vayan con él. 

Ante la seriedad de la mujer ambos decidieron guardar silencio, aunque en su fuero interno, ninguno podía creer en ese tipo de historias. 

  
  


*

  
  


Víctor se había separado de sus compañeros mientras perseguía un chirihue, sus deseos de fotografiarlo lo alejaron del resto del grupo y ahora estaba solo en medio del bosque, se sentía asustado. Sin darse cuenta se había separado de Christophe y el resto de los excursionistas. Gritaba con fuerza intentando hacerse oír, pero no recibía respuesta: el silencio a su alrededor era anómalo y estremecedor. 

Sintió frío, las gruesas ropas que llevaba puestas parecían no servir de nada, abrazó su cuerpo tembloroso y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, forzando su voz al máximo para gritar el nombre de Chris, sin éxito. 

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Una voz suave le devolvió la esperanza que empezaba a perder, giró su cuerpo y pudo ver a un atractivo hombre que se acercaba a él.

—M-me perdí —tartamudeó Víctor, viéndose completamente atrapado por la imagen frente a él: un joven hombre de cabello negro y ojos castaños, de presencia varonil y gesto amable. 

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrar el camino —dijo el extraño, luego extendió su mano con una amplia sonrisa que derritió el corazón de Víctor.

Al tomar la mano de aquel desconocido, Víctor se sintió invadido de una extraña calidez, el frío ya no existía y un delicioso hormigueo se fue extendiendo por su piel. El hombre lo acercó a su cuerpo y el calor aumentó, sentía su sangre bullir como nunca antes y la imperiosa necesidad de ser tocado por él se alojó en su carne. 

Sus labios se entreabrieron, deseosos e incitantes mientras su mirada cristalina se humedecía y sus pupilas se dilataban por la extraña y ardiente excitación que ese extraño le hacía sentir, ardor que le ordenaba entregarse a esos ojos que lo miraban con deseo. Como si de una danza se tratara, poco a poco sus labios llegaron a unirse y Víctor sintió su boca incendiarse con el roce de aquella lengua experta que lo invadía con vehemencia. 

Las manos del desconocido lo tocaron y Víctor las sintió como si fueran brasas sobre su piel desnuda, pese a la ropa que aún lo vestía, pero que ya le estorbaba. Ansiaba quitarsela y sentir aquel tacto quemar hasta sus huesos, deshacerse en ese fuego, convertirse en cenizas.

Quería, ansiaba, deseaba ser poseído.

Y gimió.

Gimió tan fuerte que sus ojos se abrieron cuando exhaló todo el aire en un jadeo entrecortado. 

Y sus ojos abiertos se encontraron con el techo oscuro del cuarto del hostal.

Pero la excitación seguía, su cuerpo caliente estaba empapado de sudor y el fuego en su bajo vientre burbujeaba.

Víctor llevó una de sus manos a la pretina del pantalón de su pijama para pronto internarse dentro de él, palpó su suave vello púbico y atrapó entre sus dedos la dureza de su pene erecto. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la piel tersa de su glande y de la corona escurrió el líquido preseminal que sirvió como lubricante cuando con fuerza comenzó a masturbarse: apretó sus labios para no dejar escapar los ruidos lascivos que morían en su garganta, cerró los ojos para deleitarse con la imagen de aquel hombre que se le apareció entre sueños para llevarlo a la cima del éxtasis. 

Eyaculó con fuerza y sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados no pudieron contener su ronco gemido de satisfacción. 

Pero no era suficiente, el fuego líquido seguía corriendo en sus venas para después hacerse agua sobre su piel. Víctor bajó el pantalón de su pijama y flectó las rodillas, llevó su mano llena de semen a la apretada abertura entre sus nalgas, nunca se había dado placer a sí mismo de aquella manera, pero en ese momento lo ansiaba. 

Uno de sus húmedos dedos entró en su interior caliente y fue apretado con fuerza por su carne estrecha, pero eso no lo detuvo, ansiaba sentirse lleno e imaginaba que sus delgados dedos eran el miembro erecto del hombre de sus sueños: lo veía sobre su cuerpo, abriendo su interior con fuerza. 

Sus dedos le urgían abrirse, entraban ansiosos y se movían con desesperación, deseaban llegar al punto de mayor placer. 

Lo alcanzó y voló, voló, voló en medio del fuego inmarcesible y la humedad inflamable que lo cubría por completo. Pero el vuelo no fue capaz de apaciguar las llamas que nacían en su cuerpo y siguió intentando satisfacerse. 

Se detuvo insatisfecho cuando su cuerpo fue incapaz de soportar un orgasmo más, cuando sus manos se acalambraron y su garganta se cerró. 

  
  


*

  
  


Al día siguiente bajó a desayunar con notorias ojeras bajo sus ojos, se sentía exhausto y la imagen del hombre de sus sueños no lo abandonaba: sus ojos, cálidos como el chocolate derretido lo llamaban con insistencia. Y Víctor sabía que si supiera dónde encontrarlos iría por ellos. 

El día pasó lento, pero para alegría del ruso, más tranquilo que los días anteriores, recorrieron algunas iglesias y el mercado artesanal de Castro, volvieron temprano al hostal y se retiraron a sus habitaciones mucho antes que los días anteriores. 

Esa noche, Víctor volvió a soñar con el extraño que lo hechizaba y enloquecía de deseo, pero en lugar de masturbarse fue a la habitación de Chris, pensó que tener sexo con su mejor amigo podría calmarlo. El suizo lo recibió con una sonrisa traviesa, dispuesto a complacer el pedido de su amigo, pero Víctor supo que había sido un error cuando después de la tercera ronda Christophe se durmió y él continúo sintiendo que su cuerpo se consumía. 

  
  


*

  
  


La tercera noche despertó en medio de jadeos, pero también con la seguridad de que era esperado. Guiado por una fuerza mágica se arropó con un suéter violeta y sus botas negras, con el cabello suelto y revuelto, con sus ojos nublados y brillantes, caminó fuera de su habitación y fuera del hostal.

  
  


La noche estaba fría, pero la sonrisa brillante y la mano estirada del hombre de sus sueños lo hacía sentir cálido. Sin ninguna duda tomó la mano del desconocido y se dejó llevar en medio de la noche sin luna, mientras caminaba solo veía el cabello negro y la nuca de piel clara frente a él. 

El bosque nocturno le parecía hermoso y tranquilo, nunca pensó que se sentiría tan seguro al caminar en la noche junto a un completo desconocido. Iba a un lugar extraño, pero se sentía como si caminara hacia su hogar. 

Y el ruido de los cuervos le parecía igual al canto de los zorzales. 

Y el lánguido llanto nocturno del bosque se escuchaba como una suave y tranquila serenata.

  
  


*

  
  


La rústica cabaña a la que Víctor ingresó estaba iluminada y limpia, era amplia, sencilla y hermosa. En una de las esquinas había una chimenea encendida que daba luz y calor, junto a ella, grandes y mullidos cojines de plumas los esperaban para finalmente consumar su pasión. 

Víctor lo deseaba, sabía que solo el hombre de sus sueños podía aplacar el fuego en sus entrañas. 

No opuso resistencia cuando fue empujado con suavidad sobre los esponjosos cojines cerca de la cálida lumbre y recibió con los brazos abiertos al hombre que se posaba entre sus piernas. 

Sintió los besos mucho mejor que en sus sueños y el fuego que abrasaba su cuerpo aún más potente, le costaba respirar, estaba sofocado, pero el placer que comenzaba a construirse en su piel era adictivo. 

Las manos grandes del hombre de sus sueños le quitaron el suéter y luego desabotonaron su pijama, dejando su torso desnudo y a la vista de aquellos oscuros ojos hambrientos. 

Las manos del hombre se detuvieron, el calor menguó bruscamente y Víctor sintió frío. 

—¿Q-qué ocurre? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—¡Me engañaste! —La furia en los ojos castaños brilló con fuerza.

—N-no entiendo.

—Eres un hombre.

—Lo soy.

—¡Un hombre!

—Nunca dije que era una chica —Víctor se sentó y se cubrió incómodo, el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar y de pronto, todo lo que antes lucía bien, ahora fue visto bajo la perspectiva de la inquietante extrañeza.

La casa no era luminosa ni cálida; era fría y tétrica. El sonido del bosque no era música suave, eran gritos agudos. El cuerpo de Víctor comenzó a temblar por algo más que el frío que se colaba bajo su piel: la serenidad que antes sintió se volvió ansiedad y miedo, el deseo de huir sustituyó el de entregarse a ese hombre. Y de pronto todo fue claro: «¿Cómo es posible que haya venido a este lugar con un desconocido?», pensó turbado, incrédulo, él jamás habría hecho algo así. Esa decisión no fue suya, debía salir de allí.

El embrujo se rompió, el joven y atractivo hombre desapareció, frente a él no había más que una criatura horrible, deforme y grotesca que lo miraba ya no con lascivia, sino con ira. Víctor se alejó temblando y la certeza de que esa lengua viscosa había invadido su boca lo hizo vomitar.

Todo el calor se había vuelto hielo.

Todo el fuego se convirtió en hiel.

Víctor observó la furia rugir en los ojos de aquella criatura; ogro, íncubo, demonio… no alcanzaba a comprender lo que era, pero sentía su rencor, frustración y decepción. Vío como la criatura tomaba el hacha que llevaba atada en su cinto y la arrojaba en su dirección, se quedó inmóvil, perplejo de terror, para después soltar un jadeo consternado al ver como su largo cabello era cortado y las hebras plateadas caían dispersas por el suelo.

El pavor congeló su sangre.

Ya no era la mujer que ese ser deseaba poseer. 

Era el hombre que había engañado los ojos del Trauco. 

Y los ojos del Trauco se volvieron frías gemas doradas que con solo mirarlo le hicieron experimentar el horror; sus huesos comenzaron quebrarse uno a uno para luego clavarse en su cuerpo con fiereza y así seguir la dolorosa tortura. La sangre comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo a través de su boca, nariz, ojos y oídos.

Los gritos se escucharon en medio del bosque acallando cualquier otro sonido.

Los huesos se hicieron polvo, la carne se deshizo, y de Víctor solo quedó un pozo de sangre. 

  
  


El castigo fue poco para tal afrenta.


End file.
